Sailor Moon: Phoenix Raising
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: There is one Sailor senshi, that has yet to awake, however Will she help the cause of Crystal Tokyo Or destory it?


Sailor Moon: Phoenix Raising.

Prologue: The Silver Imperium Moon Kingdom

Twenty-five thousand years ago there lived a kingdom among our stars. People lived on the planets and peace settles though out this kingdom. On an orbital station satellite near the Sun there lives a group of scientists trying to study the big red globe.

As time moved on the study of the sun grew more and more dangerous. One day solar flares burst from the sun hitting the station knocking it off course that was not the worst of it. Before it neared the Earth moon, it exploded. The only survivor was a young girl no more then five years' old.

This young girl was taken in by the queen of this moon kingdom. This kingdom of peace was known as the Lunar Empire, or the Moon Kingdom of the Silver Millennium. The queen of this kingdom was a Kind and fair woman named Selene.

However, everyone knew her as Queen Serenity. She lost her husband when their daughter was very young. Feeling that the crying child would do better in a loving family then become an out cast. Queen Serenity took the youngling under her wing.

Her two daughters became fast friends and they did everything together.

Princess Serenity and the young girl whose name was Hikari would find them selves looking at the planet that was before the moon.

The planet it self was very beautiful, and the People of Terra will always be watched over. Hikari would often look at her sister as she grew, and wondered if her family was from the beautiful planet.

As the years past and a group of young women older then the Princess became her guardians Hikari had found herself wanting to do something more for the Queen who was so kind as to raise her as her daughter.

One day in a meeting Hikari had asked for a audience with the Queen. She was talking to a small black cat with the royal seal of the moon on her forehead. A few minutes has past and Hikari was waiting outside of the thrown room.

It was at that time that another of the famous moon cats have left the room.

This one was white and the kindness blue eyes anyone has ever seen. "Luna, the queen is asking for you." He said in a soft voice.

"Thank you Artemis." Luna said as she turned back to the young red head behind her.

Hikari blue eyes locked on with the cats yellow ones, she wouldn't back off not with something this big. Well big for her any ways. So with a deep sigh the moon cat walked back over to Hikari and bowed. "Please join me into the thrown room."

Hikari's smile could light up the world. As she followed the moon cat into the thrown room she had gotten nerves. What she was about to say to the Queen had never not in the four thousand years of history of the Kingdom have ever been bought up.

Sitting on her thrown in a light purple sleeveless grown with a bow in the middle sat the most powerful people in the who kingdom. Her long silvery hair kept neat and in two balls on to of her head.

Many people have thought that the Queen gets her power from a magical crystal that she keeps beside her. However this isn't true as the Crystal is more of a focus for the Queens magical powers.

"My Queen, my apology, but I have come to a decision." the young red hair said. "I wish to train to become a royal guard and to also to become your protector." The queen blinked. This was a first.

A child has offered to become her protector. While she didn't really need one. She could use one. She knew that Hikari was loyal to her court and while she is at it, Hikari can become the final Sailor Senshi.

Getting up the queen knelt next to the red head and placed her hand under her adopted daughters' chin. "My child, you must understand, if you do this it will be hard work." Hikari look into the queens blue eyes.

The young girl moved some hair from her eyes. Without smiling she said. "My queen, I have thought long and hard about this." She took the woman hand in hers. "It would be an honor to serve and protect, not only you, but the kingdom of the Silver Impire."

Queen Serenity stood up. "Rise my young warrior and let it be know that from now on you are to be train in our ways of a warrior." Hikari stood up and nodded to the queen and her court.

"Thank you my queen." Hikari said. She the turn to go back to her room to pack her things, knowing she would be leaving for the planet Jupiter for her training. As she walked out she meet up with Princess Serenity and her guardians.

The two looked at each other then as the Princess walked up to her Hikari hugged her gently, with tears in her eyes. The two girl then broke apart. "Is this good by?" The red head shook her head.

"There is never a good-bye." She said. "I will always be in your memories, and if you really miss me look to your heart. For I will always be there." With those words Hikari hugged her sister once more before returning to her room.

During the three months of basic train, Hikari had learned that to be a royal guard one most have the heart, and soul of a true warrior, and that what she had brought with her during her training.

When there was days when she wanted to go back to the palace she would look at a hologram of her adopted family. After all she was doing this for them. This would get her going again. Hikari would then throw herself into her training.

Weapons, magic space craft. No matter what. Hikari would study the moves once and she would get it in the first go. Her instructors would be surprised. Hikari greatest weapon was the bo staff. Her skill with the weapon was the best they have ever seen.

By her fifth year in her training. Hikari had learned several forms of magick. For some reason, her magic power was that of fire. Then later it was water. It was then found out that Hikari magic aura was that of all four elements.

This really surprised them seeing as how this had never happen to anyone. What really surprised them even more was that she mastered the basics and was on the verge of mastering the advance skills of magic.

"That young woman is doing very well." One of Hikaris' teacher said as him and three others watch the young teen put both martial arts and mystic skills to great use.

"Yes, Hikari had to be the greatest student we have ever had." A red hair man said.

"She may be the greatest trainee turned warrior we made."

Hikari finished her katas. She turned to her teachers. She bowed to them and waited for them to say what they had to say. "Very good Hikari." A blue haired man said. Another woman this one with greenish hair smiled at the young red head. "I do believe there isn't anything more that we can teach you dear." She said in a soft voice.

"But you are far form done with your training." The red headed male said as he walked up to Hikari. "Form here you most see Sailor Saturn. As part of your training you must also teach the newest member of the outer Senshi."

"I will not fail master." Hikari said as she bowed.

So after living on Jupiter for five year the red hair young woman was sent to Saturn.

Once she got there she was meet with fear. This confuse Hikari until she meet with the Queen of Saturn.

"My daughter, is probably the most powerful of the Sailor Senshi." Hikari nodded. Even though Sailor Saturn wasn't as old as the others Sailors, she was still feared. "You was sent here to help control her powers, yes?"

"Yes my queen, It is part of my training, after I have helped your daughter, I will be going back to the moon of Terra to become the Queen guard." Hikari said as she knelt at the Queens' feet.

"That is very noble of you, young one, but what my daughter needs more then a teacher is a friend. Can you do this for me?" Hikari thought about this for some time now. If she were to become friends with the brinier of death, then what will she do? But as Hikari looked at the young girl a little more then two years younger then Hikari herself she knew in her heart that Sailor Saturn needed a friend more then a teacher.

So let it be known that Hikari, the adopted daughter of Queen Serenity became a friend to the most powerful Senshi that the galaxy had ever had. During their friendship, Hikari still taught the princess martial arts and how to harness her powers better.

It was because of this that Sailor Saturn was able to control her powers in battle without destroying the planet.

Sadly all thing come to an end and training the young princess was no exception. Under Hikari training Sailor Saturn had harness her skills to the point of being under total control. With that control Hikari had to leave.

Before she did however Sailor Saturn, wanted to See her friend and teacher one last time in privet. Hikari was in for the shock of her young life. Sitting on her bed in nothing but a night gown was the princess of Saturn.

"I need to tell you something." The princess started. The young raven hair girl looked down at her hand wondering if she should tell her friend and mentor. See during the Silver Millennium everyone pretty much kept a open mind.

This allowed people of the same gender to fall in love and if so choose to could marry.

Much like what Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune had done. Sailor Saturn had started to have feelings for the older red hair teen.

Hikari thought that this is what the young Princess wanted to talk about. She wasn't disappointed. Sailor Saturn whose real name was Hotaru walked up to her and wrapped her arms around Hikari. Hikari didn't push her away, but she also didn't return the kiss that the young Princess gave her.

When the kiss ended Hikari held the young princess saying it wasn't her fault that she couldn't return her feeling. "I can't be in a relationship because I am to be the queen guard. I must stay focus on protecting her."

The younger teen understood but she had to try one more time. "Is any hope for us?" Hikari sadly shook her head. Then she held the young princess more before leading her to her bed. Once Hotaru was asleep the young warrior covered her up and quietly made her way out of the room and to her things and then to the transport ship that would take her home.

It was several days later when the transport arrived at the Moon palace. As soon as the sixteen year old walked down the marble halls of the grand palace someone with light blonde hair hugged her. It happened so fast that the two had lost there balance and fell to the floor. This cause an unexpected kiss.

Blushing Princess Serenity helped Hikari up and started apologizing. Hikari place a hand on her shoulder and then bought her into a hug. "Thank you Sen, it means so much to me." Whether or not she was talking about the kiss or the welcome home hug went unknown.

It was a few days later that was a cause for a celebration. It also marked a historical event to ever take place in the royal place. Hikari stood in front of the Queen of the moon. Her uniform was much different then the other royal guards.

She wore red leggings with a golden liner. Her blouse was red also with gold lining.

A purple sash was a across her chest and a small circlet on her forehead. Her long red hair which is usually in a braid was loose and free went to the middle of her back.

The queen smiled as Hikari recited the promise and duties of her rank. Hikari was on her knees in a bow, as the words left her mouth. The queen of the moon has heard a great deal from this young woman teachers. How she became the first known sorceress in the kingdom.

The Senshi's powers come form the planet they are named after, however, Hikari powers comes from her soul, her very being. This cause panic in the royal court because it was very possible that the young woman before the queen was just as powerful as her former home.

Also standing in the court was Prince Edward Endymion, Princess Serenity's fiancé. The young red head smiled as she finished her orth. "Please stand Lady Hikari of Solaris." Queen Serenity said using her full name. Although she hasn't used it in years. "From this day forth, your are part of the royal guard. Not only will you serve and protect me people also the people of the Lunar kingdom."

Hikari bowed her head. "As my Queen commands, so shall it be." Hikari said. The room exploded into cheers as the newest member of the Royal guard was born.

As the months past there has been a total of five assassination attempt on the Queen and her princess, They all failed as the guard on duty these times was none other then Hikari. However during one time Hikari was badly injured and she was thought to not have pulled though. Thanks to this the assassins thought that the Queen was an easy target once more.

They were wrong.

It was on the day of Hikari's seventeenth birthday, and even though she was badly hurt and was bed ridden for some time her friends and family thought it was best to have a small party in her room.

Everything was going well, as Hikari and Princess Serenity was talking about the young Princess's sex life when a deafening exploitation rocked the palace walls. Quickly moving to her queens side Hikari was ready for any attack on her family.

The Assassins where from earth, judging by their clothing. They wore dark black jump suits and face masks. "Ninja." Hikari said. Each ninja had a different weapon. This wasn't going to be easy and if just one of them got past her the queen and her daughter were dead.

"The girl is injured, we take her out first." The Ninja in the middle said.

"You're welcome to try assassin." Hikari said as she readied her short sword. A Lone Ninja attacked, Hikari ducked under the swing of the sword and bought the hilt of her own into the knee cap of her attacker.

The Ninja went down but he was far for out as she readied several kenai and throw them at the young warrior. Hikari bought up her arms and called on her magical powers to protect her. The small throwing weapons bounced off her shield and landed on the floor , just as the ninja was once again on his feet.

Hikari felt her wounds. The hurt bad, however she had to protect the royal family. After all it is her job. With sword in hand Hikari looked at the assassins. Queen Serenity wanted to do something to help. However since she didn't have her crystal with her she couldn't. The young Princess next to her was just as scared. The sound of sword hitting sword went though the room. Hikari used her magic and throw the assassins into the wall and then into his friends wear they impaled him on their swords.

One down, two to go.

This wasn't easy.

Putting her hands together she called out an attack with her magic. Hikari never cried out her attack. So the Ninja was surprised when bolts of lighting hit the two in the chest and out the window.

As they flew throw the air Hikari put her hands together a sphere of lite appeared the throwing her hands foreword the sphere of light hit the two turning them into dust. Panting hard Hikari feel to her knees hold her chest.

Both Queen Serenity and the princess ran to her side. Seeing the blood on her nightgown the Princess cried out. "GUARDS!" The guards where in a panic enemy ninja was all over the place. Hearing their princess they feared the worst as the Ninja vanished in the shadows.

The battle was won but Hikari was once again in the ICU. Her wounds just as bad as before. However this time the queen upon seeing her daughter crying over her friends still body, the kind and caring queen decided that she would heal the young woman.

Two years has past and the Magi who made the Sailor Senshi possible had just finished in building the transformation pendent for Sailor Sun. The person that was chosen was none other then Hikari.

The meeting was private. Not even Princess Serenity was allowed.

"Do you understand, Hikari. If you do this, not only would you have to protect me, like you have done so many times before, but the people of all the planets."

Hikari looked down. She loved her queen just like everyone else. If she was to do this, it would mean that the forces of darkness could once again attack her. However the look in the queens eyes told her that she was needed on the team.

"I will accept." The young warrior said. Queen Serenity walked up to the young woman and handed her the pendent. "Call out, Solaris power, Make up." Hikari nodded.

"SOLARIS POWER MAKE UP!" At first nothing happen then Hikari was suddenly bust into flames. The screams the young woman gave would forever haunt the queen in her sleep as she watch her young ward die by the power of the Sun. When it was over, with tears in her eyes Queen Serenity held what remained of Hikari.

The funeral brought sadness to the moon kingdom. All of Hikari's friends came to pay their last respect to the warrior that had saved their queen so many times. The people was told the she had died to an unknown assassin.

What made things worst was the fact that the Transformation pendent had disappeared.

However the bad news doesn't stop there. A Self proclaim queen on Terra has made demands that's Serenity turn over her crystal and her kingdom. Or face death.

The request was denied.

Several days later The Kingdom was attacked by monsters. It was supposed to be a time for celebration, the young Princess had finally married the Prince of Terra. During the party the forces of the dark kingdom attacked.

The results was that the Moon forces had lost. In her lost moments Queen Serenity had sent her daughter, husband and her court to the future. As the queen laid down on her bed perhaps for the last time she was visited by a young woman.

"I knew you would come."

"Yes, but I didn't come to take your soul, my queen." the young woman said.

"I see, then why did you come?"

"To tell you, that I love you, and that I do not blame you for my death." The ghost of Hikari said. "You where the only mother that I knew, and I promise that Pluto's plan will not come to bare."

Serenity held out her hand. The ghost took her hand in hers.

"Then may god, have mercy on her soul." With those words The Silver Imperium Moon Kingdom has fallen with her death. The ghost of Hikari stood before her queen, in her hands, she held a pendent of a golden phoenix.

With a kiss on the queens forehead, The ghost of Hikari vanished.

Elsewhere.

Sailor Pluto watched the time gates. _It looks like Crystal Tokyo will be here soon._ She thought with a smile. Sure there where others much more peaceful time lines but it would been hundreds, if not thousands of years before it happen.

All of a sudden the Gates went blink. "I don't think so!" A Voice said. "The lies of Crystal Tokyo will never happen." Sailor Pluto eyes widen. She knew that voice. But it couldn't be, she died before the fall.

She gasped when the gates suddenly turned black, but then lines of fire started to form something. When the lines finished Sailor Pluto stared at the glowing form of a phoenix.

"Oh No!" With that the Sailor of time teleported out of the gates of time.

To Be Continue. (I hope.)

Well I been working on this for a long time. I got the idea after a few fanfics, and thought I would being in a new form of Sailor Moon. I must warn you, this story will become dark. And I hope that I did something new.

With that said Time for some Author notes.

Yes I know about my Grammar please don't review about that. Review the story.

Hikari.

Hikari means light. Why I gave her this name I don't know, it seems to fit when I was planing the story. Her name will be changed.

Failed Morph?

As far as I know there ha s never been a death while morphing. (In the Manga Both Bunny and Mina says lets morph.) I fingered that the powers of the sun would be so powerful that it would kill her on her first try.

Training.

I figured that since we don't know much about the training of the Silver Millennium. I would make something up. Hope it works out okay.

Well I think that's it. So until next time see ya later.


End file.
